My Boo
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: In life there is only one person who can have you heart. Sometimes it's the person you don't even end up with, but that person will always be your boo.


A young man walked into the mall. He was tall and muscular, with a mocha skin tone. He looked around among the multitude of people walking around in the massive food court for someone. A hand waved to him and he headed in that direction. He was greeted by another young man wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and sunglasses, but his most striking feature was his spikey, jet-black hair.

"Hey man, How long ya been here?" The young man asked.

"Not long. I see you're still wearing your holographic generator." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. It kinda stuck with me. Besides it's feels a lot better too." He said as he sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"I know what you mean Cyborg. It feels good to be out of those tights."

"Yeah, it's been five years. Five long years huh Robin?"

"Yep. How ya holdin' up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, since you and--well you know."

"I'm doing fine. I just wish that things were different."

"People always do. That's life."

"Yeah, but we could've changed it. I mean we had it all, we had what we wanted. You know--where did it all go wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that she wishes it was different too. Speaking of which, have you even talked to her once?"

"No. Five years, and I haven't said a word to her. I mean I'd see her every now and then, but I could never walk up to her and talk to her. It would only end in an arguement."

"It's been five years though. I'm sure that if you talked, then maybe things will be different."

"I wish it could Robin, I wish it could."

"Let me guess, you still love her right?"

"Yeah. She was the first girl to ever love me after my accident and she was the only one I wanted. I mean we had so much in common, it was almost like we knew each other even before the Titans. The only thing was that she had never loved anyone. She had never hugged anyone, never kissed anyone. I was her first love, and I wanted to be her only one. I can still remember the first time I kissed her, we were--"

:Flashback:

"I-I have never kissed anyone before Cyborg." A young girl said. Ashamed, she hung her head.

Her dark blue hook hid her blush as the callow man in front of her placed his metallic hand under her pale chin and lifted it up to where her lavender eyes met his natural blue eye and fake red eye.

He smiled. "Put you lips like this Raven." He said before showing her how to place them.

She closed her eyes and mimced him. They moved closer until their lips touched. At first it was a very light touch, then Cyborg moved his arms around her small frame and pulled him closer to her. He slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth, which sent a shockwave through her body. Her eyes opened wide at first, but then closed as she inserted her tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for thirty seconds, but to them it seemed like thirty minutes. They slowly broke away and looked into each other's eyes again before resuming their kissing.

:End Flashback:

"Whoa man, Starfire's first kiss was similar." Robin said before taking a sip of his cherry cola. "May I ask what happened?"

"Yeah. I really don't know what happened. We just argued so much when we got together, and we just drifted apart."

"Yeah, after that; the Titans slowly drifted apart too. Oh well, at least we still stay in touch."

"Don't forget that Beast Boy and Terra still hang with us. The only one that isn't with us is Raven--my Raven." Cyborg said as he lowered his head and rubbed his holographic human face. "I know now that all those arguments were over stupid reasons, and if I had another chance with her I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I still love her and I always will."

> > > > > > > > > >

"Hey Raven." A young girl with dark brown hair said behind a cash register said. "Why are you here today, you don't come in for another three days?"

"Hey Rochelle, my boyfriend came here to get me something."

"This won't take long Raven, so why don't you wait here. I'll be back in a few." Her boyfriend said. He was a tal young man with long white hair and blues.

"He's cute Raven."

"Yeah." Raven said rather unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh come on, I've known you for nearly five years. I know something's wrong. Does it have to do with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What! Is he cheating on you!"

"No, I guess you could say that an old flame still burns inside me."

"Uh-oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rochelle said while leaning on the counter.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"There's no one here but me, and besides it's noon, so school's still in."

"Oh yeah."

"So tell me, who is it?"

"Just this guy."

"Well from the way you sound, it wasn't just 'a guy' was it?"

"No. To be honest I was hoping that he was 'the' guy."

"Oh, well what happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We just got into so many fights, and we just called it quits."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too, I wish that I had stayed and tried to work things out instead of running away. He was always by my side. It was so strange though. Before we were together we always knew how the other was--almost like we knew each other our whole lives. I just couldn't help but fall in love with him." She lightly laughed. "He was the only one I've kissed too."

"Whoa! Hold up, wait a minute! You mean that you've only kissed one guy!"

"Yeah."

"Well what about the guy you're with. You two have been going out for nearly three months now. You've kissed him right?"

"No. Each time we begin to kiss, I always picture his lips."

"Who's?"

"Cyborg's"

"Oh."

"Yeah, ever since that day he was the only one for me. I mean the guy I'm with is great. He's smart, caring, patient, but when we've been out on several occasions I would see Cyborg and I'd totally forget who I was with. The only thing that brought me back to reality was when I realized that he wasn't with me." Raven said as he friend sympathetically nodded.

"Well if you had the chance to fix it, would you?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that I would."

"What if you met him right now, would you go back to him?"

"I don't know."

"Well you can't honestly move on while old flames are still burning. And from the look of it, this isn't just a flame. It's a forest fire."

"Yeah, I guess if I had the chance to be with him again I would."

"Anyway, continue on."

"Well, when me and Cyborg got together, things went great for the longest; but then they just went downhill. And the past is the--Hey are you listening to me!" Raven asked with placing her hands on her hips, tilting her head and glaring at her friend."

"O-Oh, sorry. I was just looking at those two guys over there. Now those are two are VERY easy on the eyes."

"You're hopeless."

"Maybe, but you gotta agree with me right?"

"No, because I'm not looking."

"Oh come on, your boyfriend isn't here. So, no problem in lookin at some eye candy right?"

"Fine." Raven said after scoffing.

When she turned around, she saw Robin. Her eyes were fully open when she saw who was sitting across from him. Even though she could only see his back, she knew that it was Cyborg.

"C-Cyborg?" She whispered.

"Hold up Raven. Did you just say Cyborg? Which one is he?"

She pointed at him with a shaky arm, which caught the corner of Robin's eye. "_That's_ Cyborg! And you call me hopeless!" Rochelle exclaimed, but Raven didn't hear her. Her gaze was on her former love.

Robin was astonished to see Raven standing no more than twenty feet from him. His eyes were fixated on her, but Cy couldn't tell because he was wearing sunglasses. What gave him away from that his cell phone was ringing and he didn't answer it.

"Your phone's ringin' man." Cy said.

"O-Oh. Hello?" Robin said as he ansered the call. "Oh hey Star...nothin', just hanging out with Cy. Yeah, okay. Talk to you later. Bye. Starfire." He said while putting the phone away.

"I could tell. Anyway, that's when I started calling her that you know? By giving her that nickname, it was my way of telling her how I felt. At first she didn't know what I was trying to tell her." Cy said as Raven overheard while slowly walking towards him.

"She will always be Raven, but to me she will always be-"

"Rae." Raven said; finishing his sentence.

Dumbfounded by what he heard, Cy slowly turned around to see Raven, or in his case Rae standing right above him.

"R-Raven?" He whispered as he stood up.

"Cyborg." She softly said.

They stood there for several minutes just looking at each other. All time had stopped for them. All the memories of each other flooded their minds simutaneously.

"Come on Cy. You might not get another chance to tell her how you feel. Do it." Robin said to himself.

"Raven I-"

"I've missed you too. It's been five years."

"Yeah. How ya been?"

"I'm living. I have a boyfriend now, so I guess it's not all bad

"Oh."

"I see your still wearing your holographic generator."

"Yeah."

"Well I still prefer Cyborg instead of Victor."

He lightly laughed. Nothing else was said for another few minutes as they just stood there...looking into each other's eyes. Robin and Rochelle looked on, both wanting them to do someting--say something. They both knew how they feel for each other, but they were still remembering the past.

"Raven I-"

"Cyborg I-"

They spoke at the same time, but stopped.

"You go first." Raven said.

"Raven I-"

"I got what I was looking for. Let's go Raven." Her boyfriend said.

He continued walking, but she stayed.

"Raven, come on!" He yelled at the exit, snapping her out of her trance.

She turned and began to walk. Her head was lowered and she began to walk away from Cyborg again as he watched.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched her slowly leave him again.

"Tell her man." He thought to himself.

"I-I-I still love you." He said, making her turn around while her boyfriend watched.

For the first time in five years, he saw her smile. "I still love you too." She said.

Their words were unheard by her boyfriend, but they were heard by Robin and Rochelle.

"One day, we'll be together again." Were her last words she said before turning and walking away.

"Yeah, one day we will be together again."


End file.
